Truth
by Coffee221bTARDISDemigodWonders
Summary: Life ends. That's what I have to deal with. I need to rap my head around the fact that life ends, and I don't want to end it in sadness. I need to tell the truth, or else my time on this planet wasn't well paid. I need to tell the truth, or I never really lived. - Hazel POV. Maybe an on-going story.
1. Prologue

**AN. Okay, I'm going to be straight with you guys, I'm not continuing "I'll Always Have Hope" because I have no idea what to do with it. But with this, I do know. So please don't hate me, and read this!**

**Coffee**

Life ends. Life is not for an eternity. And since life ends, it makes it precious. It means that you need to make every second matter. Make every second mean something, and try to change the world to make others seconds matter. For some, life may end even more quickly. And if they're lives may end that quickly, one of them needs to tell the other the truth. If they hadn't, then the gift of life would be pointless to them, because the person already surrounded they're life around them. Truth. Truth is also precious and it needs to be told. Lies can destroy, when truth can save. Truth is a big part of life. It brings happiness. It makes life more precious for others. But it is also precious to you. If you never tell the truth, you aren't living a full life. You are living a half life, when the truth is nagging you in the back of your head. It can haunt you. Keep you awake at night. If you never let it out, it can sometimes eat you alive. And when you don't tell the truth when death is near, it would be even worse. Death will take the truth with it. When you never tell the truth before you die, then you are also hurting the universe. Lies can build up. It may seem like nothing, but it means so much. Lies make the earth a place of pain. People can feel it. And you can feel it. Regret would rule you before you died. Regret would take you over, and it would hurt the universe. Truth is important. In some ways, truth is just as precious as life. It can determine if you are happy or sad. If you are sad, you aren't living a full life, you're living a half one. Life is meant to be precious. Life is meant to be enjoyed. Life _ends_. Would you want to end it badly, in pain and full of lies? No. People were meant to live, and if you don't tell the truth, you aren't really living. People usually deny the power and importance of the truth, but no one should. Everyone, at the end of the day, does know that the truth is something so pure and true that it can over power you. It needs to be told. The truth needs to be told. It is as important as life. For some, you need to tell someone if you're sick or dying, for others it's about they're parents adopting them, and there are plenty of small ones, but one that is very important is telling someone that you love them. If the person is in love with somebody else, you still need to tell them. You can't be miserable for the rest of your life. You don't want to die in sadness. If you tell the person, you can let it go. Even if it's hard, the truth can save you. It isn't wrong for bad or anything like that to tell the truth. The truth can yes, bring sadness, but in the long run, it will bring you and the other peace. But if you die when you keep the truth bottled up inside of you, then life isn't precious anymore, because you have made something that is so wonderful and special into something horrible and painful. No one should deny the power of truth. No one should deny the importance of it. Ever. But there is always someone who is denying it, and I'm just glad that isn't me. My name is Hazel, and I am in love with Leo Valdez, and I'm probably about to die.

**AN. SO if I have MORE then FIVE reviews, then I'll continue. If I get any less, I won't. Sorry to be so picky, but I actually want to know if I should just give up now, or if I should try to finish it. So please review, if you want to see the next chapter.**

**Coffee**


	2. Just Seeing Him

**AN. So here is chapter two of truth! I promise it'll get better soon, but beginnings of stories are always bad, so don't judge!**

* * *

_Chapter two - _Just Seeing Him...

I sit cross legged on the deck, alone. Sun shines bright, making my eyes hurt. It's the first time the sun has been out in weeks. It's almost mocking us. As if it's saying it's the last bit of sunlight we're ever going to see. It probably is, too. We're growing near to the doors, and this quite possibly is the last bit of sun I will ever see. But when I try to put that idea out of my head, the sun is kind of comforting. The deck is still slightly damp from all the rain we've been having. It's almost scary that we had that much rain. Leo was scared if the _Argo II_ would sink! Though it didn't, obviously. The weather is strange here. The sun is so bright that the deck is almost dry. I can literally feel it getting dryer by the second. I don't like the vibe this place gives. But I know that it's meant to be like that, to ward off unwanted visitors. I'm tired. Yesterday was a horrible day for me. I'm tired because I was fighting yesterday, but only verbally, not physically. I broke up with Frank yesterday. He got mad and yelled at me for hours. He almost turn into a monster to run me down. I should have expected as much, because he's a son of Mars. He hates me. I broke up with him because I don't love him. I just don't. I don't like him in that way, either. I'm not that attracted to him either. It isn't anything against him. He is a great person and he is very sweet, but I just can't...feel that way about him. I really loved him at the beginning, I can't deny that, but I don't love him anymore. I fell _out_ of love with him. I feel terrible about it, but there just isn't any feelings there. I tried to get them back. I tried as hard as I could. I talked to Piper, and she tried to Charm speak into making me fall for him, but it didn't work. Maybe it was because I'm so in love with somebody else. I told you who it is already. Leo. And it has nothing to do with Sammy. I don't love Sammy anymore. I've been over him for a long time. It's Leo. He is so different from Sammy. He is so much more silly and less hot headed and less confident. He is sweeter, and more considerate. He is also really sweet. I fall down a lot, because I'm very clumsy, and whenever I do, Leo runs up to me and helps me up, then looks at me with his big brown eyes and asks me if I'm okay, almost if he is hurt as well. It always brings a smile to my face, because he seems to care so much. It makes me feel important. It tells me that someone else cares about me. I had feelings for him the second I realized how much different Leo and Sammy are. I'm now completely in love with him. I am more in love with him then I ever was with anyone. More in love with him then I was with Sammy, and more in love with him then I was with Frank. A frown appears on my face. I don't want anyone to hate me. I don't want Frank to be mad. I know he is. And I know he's going to hate Leo. I wish that I could take it all back, but I can't. It's impossible for me. Because since I'm so in love with Leo, nothing can change me. I'm actually not ashamed with myself. I know that if Piper broke up with Jason and Leo asked her out, she'd probably say yes. Annabeth wouldn't, though. I hope that Leo has any feelings for me. He probably doesn't, though. But really, you can never know. I wish I wasn't so confused. I wish I knew what my feelings were doing. I sigh and stand up. I need to focus on more important things. I need to focus on getting Annabeth and Percy out of Tartarus.

I walk off the deck and start to walk down the stairs. I don't look where I'm going, because I'm still a bit upset. The next thing I know, I'm on the floor, because I walked into something. I look up, surprised. I see the laughing face of Leo Valdez.

"You okay, Haze?" Leo asks.

"I'm fine" I say. "Are you okay?"

"Yep!" Leo says. He stands up, and helps me up. "So where are you going? You are _not_ going to your room right now, it isn't raining right now! You are going to come keep me company when I steer. Really, you have no choice what so ever."

"Alright, alright!" I say. "You aren't going to teach me to steer, Valdez? You said you would yesterday, and if I'm _just_ keeping you company, then really, I'm going to leave."

"Alright, just don't hurt my baby" Leo says, gesturing to Festus.

"I'll try" I say with a smile. Leo chuckles and takes my hand. A shiver goes down my spine at the touch of his warm hands. His hands are bigger then mine, which is weird since he is only slightly taller then me, and I'm probably stronger then him. Anyway, I love his hands. They're so...Leo. Bit enough about his hands, it's kind of a given when you're a son of Vulcan...I mean Hephaestus.

Leo walks to the deck with me behind him, and he takes me to the steering wheel. He puts his hands over mine and puts them on the wheel. He puts his foot on the pedals, and we go farther down, close to the ground. There is an airy feel to this place. There is a large field bellow us with flowers blooming, and vegetables growing. We just go straight ahead, until we're very close to the mountains. I start to get scared, because I don't want to crash into anything. But once I get there, Leo's hands lead mine around the mountains. It is amazing, and very cool. After a few seconds, Leo takes his hands off mine, and I try not to get scared. I steer like Leo tried to teach me, and it works.

"Okay, Leo, you take a turn again" I say, backing away.

"Well done, Haze. It took Piper so long to even get that done. You could be the second in command once you learn how to work the pedals. You up for that?" Leo asks. I smile and nod. Cold air hits me, and I start to shiver.

"Whoa girl, you be shaking! Here, take my sweater" Leo says, handing me his coat.

"Thank you" I say. His coat smells like oil and...well, Leo. But it's very warm and very cozy and I like it very much. It feels a lot more comforting then Frank's sweaters ever were, but I can tell that that is psychosomatic. I still shiver.

"Hey, you look to cold still! Get over here, girl" Leo says, hugging me. I hug me back, and his body radiates warmth. It feels right here. It feels perfect. It feels like home, and I love this feeling. I wish Leo knew how I felt. And I'm going to tell him. But I can't tell him now, but I will tomorrow. I need to, and I promise myself that I will. Because if we're going to the house of Hades, I know one of us is going to die, and if that is going to be me, I need to tell the truth.

End of chapter.

* * *

**AN. So anyway, here it is! Please give me more then three reviews because that just makes me feel like this story sucks and I should give up now and I don't wanna do that. Anyway, thank you everyone who reviews the last chapter, you are really amazing! I will give ya'll shout outs next update, but I can't right now. So please review!**

**Coffee**


	3. Gravity

Chapter three,

As I walk down to the dining room, I kick a small rock with my foot. Gravity. The rocks goes up, but it always comes back down. There is no other way. Sometimes it seems like it will be up forever, but then down it goes again. Up and down, up and down, up and down. Forever the universe will throw us up for a moment, and then knock us right back down. Every time something good happens, it always seems to get thrown right back down. Everyday the world goes up and down and we just have to obey it. Nothing else we can do. We can't fight it. We just have to do it. We have no choice. Just like this rock. Up, but then gravity makes it go right back down. My life is like gravity. In the beginning, I found Sammy. I had been down for so long, until he finally appeared, and then I was up again. Then, I found out that I had a curse, and everywhere I went, people picked up my diamonds and horrible things happened to them. I was down again. But Sammy was my light. Sammy always made me happy. I was up again. Then, we left. We went to that horrible place where I never saw Sammy again. I was down. But I found my horse. It picked me back up. But of course, my mother died and I went to the underworld. I was more then down by then. Nico saved me, though. And then I found Leo. Those two thing brought me higher then I ever have been. I thought finally my life wasn't gravity anymore, but then Percy and Annabeth fell, and I learned that I had to go back to the underworld. I'm down again. Like this rock who just fell back on the ground. Why is life like that? Why do I finally get to be happy, but then someone has to take it from me? I'm flying high in the sky, and then I break my wing and I can never fly again. And now, I'm madly in love with Leo, and he probably doesn't love me back. But, the only way I can mend my broken wing is to tell Leo that I love him. It will take such a big weight off my chest and finally he will know my feelings. And even if he doesn't love me back, I will have died without any secrets. I will have left the world without having to carry a lot on my shoulders. And I know that it will feel good. Ever since I broke up with Frank, a little of the weight is gone. I'm not stuck pretending to love someone that I no longer have feelings for. I know he hates me, but at the moment, I don't really care. I know it's rude and petty, but I can't spend my life trying to make someone who I'm not even in a relationship with happy. It's to much for me. I don't love him anymore, and he knows it, and if he can't accept that, then it isn't my problem. Making him happy isn't my responsibility now or ever again. I'm sorry, but that is the truth. And also when I'm with Frank, I feel like I'm trying to prove myself somehow or trying to make everybody else happy, when I'm supposed to be making myself happy, and when I was with Frank, I wasn't happy. And sometimes I wish that wasn't the truth because so many people were so happy that Frank and I were together, but I wasn't happy. But I'll be happy if I'm with Leo. I won't be proving anything to anyone. It'll be more natural. It'll be more real, instead of the relationship I was attempting with Frank. I'm telling Leo tonight. I can't be scared. I just need to lay it all on him, and if he doesn't return my feelings, then oh well, and if he does, then of thank Venus!

I pick up the little rock and slip it into my pocket. I have a small mirror in my belt and I look at my reflection. I want to look pretty. I don't look as nice as I want to, but for a girl, really that can never happen. You can look drop dead stunning and you still won't like the way you look. I put back the mirror and walk into the dining hall. I smile when I enter. I see Piper smiling and laughing, Jason rolling his eyes, and Leo running up to me. What catches my eye the most though is Frank who is giving me the coldest and most hating look I've ever seen. I feel like he's going to burn into a monster and kill me. Instead of focusing on Frank, I focus on Leo. He has a wide smile on his face.

"Haze! My number one girl! How are you?" He asks, leading me over to a table. I can't help but let a little giggle slip, which makes Leo's smile even broader.

"I'm very well" I say. "How are you?"

"Sleep deprived, hungry, and seriously grumpy. But, looking past that and focusing on my awesome friends!" Leo says.

"Heh, sorry I'm not much to focus on" I say.

"You kidding?" Leo asks. "Best back story here. Most interesting and smartest person at this table!"

"Hey!" Jason says. "Yeah..."

"Hardly" I say, blushing. I feel a little bit embarrassed. I wonder? Is Leo flirting with me? Nah, that's just what I want to think. I look at Piper who is sitting across from me. She has a twinkling in her eye, and a smile creeping on her lips. I look away from her, because she's distracting me. I start to chatter away with Leo, Jason and Piper. Hedge isn't present. Nico has been in his room since he first got here. He's probably eating in his room. The only one who is totally silent at the table is Frank. Whenever I laugh at one of Leo's jokes or grin or anything, he growls and gives both Leo and I the worst and most hated looks I've ever seen. I frown at one point. Leo looks over at Frank.

"Hey, why are you so angry? You're bringing the rest of the kids down" Piper says, jokingly.

"I'm gonna eat in my room" Frank says, taking his plate and leaving. Piper raises an eyebrow.

"What's up with him?" Jason asks.

"I broke up with him last night" I whisper. Jason, Piper and Leo all look at me, surprised.

"Why?! I thought that you were happy!" Piper cries. Exactly what I mean. When I'm with Frank, I seem to be having to please the rest of the group.

"Well, I wasn't. I think I'm going to leave, too. Catch up with my...diary. Okay, bye!" I say, standing up.

"Hazel!" Piper cries. "Talk to us!"

"Well, I'm gonna go" Jason says. Leo looks around, and looks at Jason's expression.

"Me too" He says, after a few awkward moments. Piper rolls her eyes. Jason and Leo leave the room, and Piper turns to me.

"Okay, what is happening? Why did you break up with him? You were so cute together. Your relationship made everyone else feel so happy and warm inside" Piper cries.

"I don't _want_ to be with him anymore and I _don't_ want to explain why!" I say.

"Why?!" Piper asks.

"Because I barely know _you_! I've known you for maybe a month, and I'm not going to spill all my secrets! You know enough already!" I say, standing up.

"Well excuse me for trying to help. Seriously, all I wanted was a friend here. Leo is not a girl, and Jason is my boyfriend, and Annabeth is in Tartarus! I only wanted a she-friend to talk with. I'm sorry if I offended you in any way" Piper says.

"Alright, fine! Wanna know my reasoning?!" I yell.

"Yes!" Piper says.

"I'm in love with someone else! I was only with Frank because I wanted everyone else to be happy! I don't want to lie to myself anymore because before when I was with Frank everyday was a challenge, because I didn't love him anymore! And now, we're going to the Underworld. We're going to a place I never want to see again, and if I don't tell the truth, I will have died at war with myself and I don't want that because I know that I'm gonna die because I'm supposed to be dead, anyway!" I yell.

"Really?" Piper asks.

"Yeah" I say.

"That's deep" Piper says. "So you really don't love Frank at all?"

"I really, really don't" I say.

"Then we need to get you with this other guy! Who is he?" Piper asks. "I'm not helping you with Jason, and I assume it isn't me. You said that you want to tell him soon, and you can't tell Percy or Annabeth and you made it obvious that you could tell them at any time, so that leaves Coach, Nico and Leo. And let's just cross Coach and Nico off the list now...oh my Gods, it's Leo!"

"No..." I say. Piper raises an eyebrow. "...Yes..."

"Oh cute! Oh that's adorable!" Piper says.

"What?! That I'm in love with a boy that you think I don't have a chance with?! Think twice, Piper Mclean, because I have a chance with him!"

"No, I don't mean it like that! I think that the idea of you two together is cute!" Piper says.

"Oh!" I say. "Carry on with that thought, then."

"I will" Piper grins. "Oh I can just imagine it! You two holding hands as you walk down the hall! You two sitting together with his arm around you during dinner! Just...so cute!"

"Thank you" I say. "But you can't tell him, because I want to tell him."

"Oh course! But, can I tell Jason and tell him not to tell anyone? And then tell Nico, and tell him not to tell anyone?! Well, at least let me tell Jason!" Piper says.

"What?! So Leo will be the only one that doesn't know?! No! Don't tell anyone!" I say.

"Fine!"

"They can figure it out for themselves, like how you figured it out" I say.

"I guess."

"Good" I say. "Now I'm going to my room."

End of Chapter.


End file.
